Baby Shining
by Missma
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une famille de rouquins survoltés qui s'amusent à perdre les enfants dans les champs et d'une pauvre victime plongée dans la tourmente alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Les rouquins survoltés ? La famille Weasley. La victime ? Moi. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, je crois que Fred et George sont ouverts à toutes propositions. [CHAP 4 LE 3 JUILLET]
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Cette fiction est un projet qui me fait retourner à mes premières amours, à savoir une héroïne un peu décalée et un récit à la première personne. J'adore Charlie qui est mon nouveau golden boy du moment et j'espère que ma vision de la famille Weasley vous plaira. Personnellement je m'amuse énormément à écrire chapitre après chapitre, et je crois que le couple Charlie/Emelia est en passe de devenir mon préféré de tous ceux que j'ai écrit. C'est vous dire ! Les chapitres sont écrits d'avance, elle sera donc updatée tous les dimanche. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis_, _à la revoyure comme on dit !_  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1.**

_Je n'aime pas les enfants._

Oh bien sûr je sais ce que vous allez me dire : comment peux-tu dire ça, ils sont si mignons, avec leurs grands yeux pleins d'étoiles et leurs petits gazouillis de plaisir lorsqu'ils te voient arriver. Personnellement, j'ai plutôt tendance à considérer le regard d'un enfant comme un rayon laser super performant, s'immisçant au plus profond de mon âme pour y déceler la plus petite parcelle de faiblesse. Je l'imagine caressant distraitement un chat posé sur ses genoux, la couche sur une chaise haute qu'il tournerait en me voyant tout en me disant : je vous attendais, Miss Grant.

D'accord, c'est stupide.

Mais avoir été fille unique durant dix-neuf années ne m'a pas rendu très adepte des grandes fratries, et les filles de mon âge rêvant déjà de myriades d'enfants accrochés à leurs jupes m'ont toujours laissée dubitative, voire choquée. Dans mon cas, la vie idéale s'apparente à une grande bibliothèque, une terrasse, un chat et à la rigueur le dernier mannequin de prêt à porter sorcier dans ma salle de bain. Me connaissant toutefois je serais capable d'aller me faire héberger par la voisine, étant donné que je n'ai jamais eu un réel talent pour aborder les représentants du sexe masculin.

Si je devais résumer la situation, je dirais que lorsque je vois un enfant je me rappelle aussitôt tout ce que j'aurais aimé oublier, les souvenirs atroces, honteux, douteux, les visons d'horreurs et autres joyeusetés typiques qui jalonnent et jalonneront encore de nombreuses années la vie des étudiants de la prestigieuse école Poudlard et des jeunes adultes de la grande Londres magique. Je _sais_ que les enfants le savent, et je sais qu'ils savent que je sais. Quant à parler de "gazouillis de plaisir", soyons francs : un oiseau reste tout de même moins contraignant.

Ce qui m'amène à la situation présente : postée devant la porte de la maison des Weasley, je me demandais encore ce que je faisais là. Aucun Weasley n'avait été mon ami, très sincèrement. Bill me faisait peur et Charlie m'intimidait tout autant bien que j'ai été l'une de ses admiratrices au Quidditch, en tout bien tout honneur, surtout que j'étais plutôt du genre à avoir peur de la chute des joueurs plus qu'à me réjouir de leurs victoires. En tant qu'attrapeur, Charlie avait risqué de nombreuses fois sa vie devant les Cognards lancés par ses adversaires.

Cela étant dit, ce n'était pas le sujet. J'avais croisé Arthur Weasley, le père courageux de ces bambins par dizaines, qui m'avait semblé tellement désœuvré que je m'étais sentie obligée de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. En y repensant, je pense que ma bonne résolution de l'année 1991 sera d'essayer de vivre ma vie et d'ignorer les autres.

- Ce n'est rien, m'avait-il répondu en se passant une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse carotte. Un petit problème avec mes jumeaux, ce sont bientôt les vacances et nous devions partir voir de la famille avec ma femme.

- Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, lui avais-je répondu, perplexe. Vous ne pouvez pas les emmener avec vous ?

Manifestement non. Je dois dire que le résumé de leurs frasques poudlariennes alors qu'ils n'avaient que treize ans m'a littéralement rendue paranoïaque : j'ai regagné mon bureau en priant pour que rien ne me tombe dessus, ne me fasse glisser ou ne m'explose au visage. Et on dit que j'ai tort d'avoir peur des enfants ? _Ha ha ha._

- Tu pourrais aller les aider, m'avait alors dit mon père tandis que je mettais le couvert lors de notre hebdomadaire réunion père-fille. Je connais bien Arthur et jamais il n'osera te le demander, mais ce serait gentil de ta part.

J'adorais mon père, vraiment. Il était tout pour moi depuis la mort de ma mère et je continuais à aller le voir avec amour et tendresse. Mais que cet homme, qui avait vécu dix-neuf ans avec moi, me demande d'aller garder des enfants, je dois avouer que cela me laissait vaguement sceptique quant à son sens de l'observation.

- La dernière fois que j'ai gardé un enfant...

- Tu l'as oublié devant le restaurant et tu as été obligée d'appeler un ami Auror pour qu'il vienne t'aider à la retrouver. Je sais, m'avait-il coupé avec un sourire amusé.

Cette anecdote faisait partie de ses préférées et il ne se lassait pas de la raconter.

- Mais Fred et George ont des frères, non ? Ce ne serait qu'un coup de main en passant.

- Justement, avais-je rétorqué avec triomphe, s'ils ont des frères je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient besoin de moi.

Réponse à laquelle mon père avait manifestement trouvé une réponse, et plus que positive, puisque j'étais une semaine plus tard sur le seuil de leur maison après qu'il ait promis à Mr Weasley que je serais ravie d'aider à garder la maisonnée durant leur absence. Celui-ci avait alors arboré un air soulagé qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur les remords qu'il aurait eu à partir dans le cas contraire. Sans qu'il ait eu besoin de le dire, je crois que Mr Weasley n'avait qu'une confiance toute limitée en ses aînés.

- Très bien, courage, marmonnai-je en levant la main pour frapper à la porte.

Laquelle porte s'ouvrit avant même que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, et ce fut un Charlie aux traits tirés, le visage constellé de farine, qui me fit face.

- Ravi de te voir, Grant. Tu m'excuseras si je ne te fais pas visiter les lieux, j'ai un problème plus grave à résoudre.

Laissant échapper quelques brèves paroles de courtoisie et d'excuse quant au dérangement, qu'il n'entendit certainement pas étant donné mon chuchotement et les hurlements des enfants dans la maison, j'entrai à l'intérieur d'un véritable chaos domestique, et si l'Enfer se trouvait sur terre je suis persuadée qu'il ressemblerait au salon des Weasley.

- Rends-moi ça, c'est à moi ! cria une petite voix fluette tandis que deux fantômes à la crinière rousse filaient comme le vent au milieu des décombres.

- Fred, rends son jouet à sa sœur ! tonna une voix grave et bourrue que je reconnus comme étant celle de Bill. Salut Grant, content de te voir.

Décidément les Weasley étaient plus contents de me voir que moi d'être parmi eux.

Jetant négligemment la poupée au sol, le dit Fred, que je ne parvenais à distinguer de son frère que parce qu'il venait d'obéir à l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné, se tourna alors vers moi et me regarda fixement. De nouveau je fus submergée par l'angoisse malgré leur âge avancé et l'absence de couche culotte autour de leurs hanches. C'était viscéral, j'avais pour les enfants la même peur panique que certains pour les serpents.

- Grant... _Emélia_ Grant ?

- C'est ça, risquai-je poliment en me demandant comment il connaissait mon prénom, à moins que leur père ne m'ait évoquée en détail à sa petite famille.

- _La_ Emélia Grant dont Charlie parlait quand il était à Poudhrmft...

George, qui avait pris la suite de son jumeau, s'était alors fait bâillonner par Charlie qui avait profité de mon arrivée pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Si la farine constellait encore sa chemise et une partie de ses mèches rousses, son visage était propre et l'on voyait très nettement ses sourcils froncés et la discrète coloration rose au milieu de ses tâches de rousseur.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et va prendre ton goûter, sinon je t'assure que tu finiras enterré dans le jardin.

Superbement indifférent, George fila en directement de la cuisine et son frère le suivit aussitôt. Je me retrouvais alors au milieu de mes deux camarades, si du moins on considère que Bill fut mon camarade, âgé de deux ans de plus que nous.

- Bien, commençai-je avec un peu de nervosité. Est-ce qu'il y a un programme ou...

- Éviter de mourir, me coupa Bill avachi sur le canapé, la queue de cheval à moitié défaite qui laissait entrevoir sa boucle à l'oreille. Ces deux-là réunis sont pire qu'un ouragan.

- D'accord, acquiesçai-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Gentille fille, sourit-il en se redressant légèrement. J'imagine que tu es comme nous, on ne t'a pas laissé le choix ?

Je n'entendis pas Charlie s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté de moi et, en le voyant installé, je me sentis stupide d'être encore debout.

- Il y a une chaise juste là, m'informa-t-il charitablement en me la désignant d'une main, occupé à ramener de l'autre des mèches de cheveux humides derrière son oreille.

- Merci, soufflai-je en me laissant tomber sur le siège, déjà paralysée à l'idée de mourir dans une maison qui n'était pas la mienne, victime de deux pré-adolescents de treize ans.

- Quel gentleman, ricana Bill depuis son canapé, recevant alors un coussin en pleine tête de la part de son frère.

- Mais au fait, où est Ginny ? demandai-je en me souvenant et du nom et de la présence de la dernière née de la famille.

Le silence fut la seule réponse à ma question, tant de la part de mes coéquipiers que de celle de la petite fille, disparue du salon. Aussitôt les deux rouquins se levèrent comme d'un même homme, leur cri à faire pâlir d'envie les plus grands chœurs.

- Ginny!

Me laissant en plan dans le salon, je les vis courir en direction du jardin, le seul endroit accessible depuis le salon hormis la cuisine. Or si aucun bruit ne provenait de là-bas, la petite fille ne pouvait être que sortie dehors. Me levant à mon tour et ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi faire, je me mis à leur poursuite.

- Ginny ! cria Charlie en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche pour être mieux entendu. Ginny, reviens !

- Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu se faire avoir par l'un des gnomes du jardin ? lança Bill en scrutant l'horizon.

Charlie arrêta de crier et le regarda, étrangement blasé dans son attitude.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu crois vraiment qu'un gnome a envie d'avoir l'un de nous dans les pattes pour le restant de ses jours ? Quoique Ginny n'est pas la pire, je te l'accorde, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent la différence.

- Pardon, intervins-je alors dans la conversation, mais vous avez des _gnomes_ dans votre jardin ?

Bill balaya ma phrase d'un geste de la main, comme s'il était en proie à une vulgaire mouche. Je crus percevoir un "là n'est pas la question" et il se remit à appeler sa sœur. Charlie se rapprocha de moi, shootant négligemment dans un caillou.

- Désolé de t'infliger ça, marmonna-t-il sans me regarder.

- Au moins j'aurais une vraie excuse pour ne plus jamais réitérer l'expérience, répliquai-je avec honnêteté, songeant déjà au rire de mon père en apprenant le compte-rendu de ma journée. Et puis je suis réellement inquiète pour Ginny, où a-t-elle pu passer ?

Personne ne put le dire et dix minutes se passèrent dans l'angoisse d'avoir perdue la petite fille. J'avais pourtant prévenu mon père, je portais malheur dès qu'il s'agissait d'individu de moins de quinze ans. Finalement, Bill décida de nous séparer et de fouiller les alentours car les marais entourant le Terrier étaient dangereux pour une petite fille.

- Charlie, va avec Grant, elle ne connait pas le terrain.

- Je ne sais pas si..., commença-t-il, dubitatif.

- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule si ça te dérange à ce point de m'accompagner, le coupai-je, vaguement vexée.

L'idée de tomber dans un trou boueux n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante, bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude d'imposer ma présence aux gens.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua-t-il avec un brin de mauvaise humeur.

- Bon alors c'est réglé, conclut Bill, agacé de cette ébauche de dispute alors qu'il pressentait une mort certaine si leur mère apprenait cet évènement.

Sans dire un mot, moi et Charlie nous dirigeâmes vers les marais, même si en mon fort intérieur je voyais mal une enfant de même pas dix ans aller se cacher dans un endroit aussi dégoûtant - même si elle voulait me fuir. La maison était loin derrière nous et je me réjouis d'avoir un guide expérimenté avec moi : me connaissant, j'aurais été capable de me perdre sur le chemin du retour.

- Quand même, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fugué, marmonna-t-il tout en évitant une pierre sur le chemin et en me tenant par le bras pour ne pas que je tombe à mon tour.

Son geste était machinal et je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il se rende compte qu'il agissait ainsi, mais c'était étrange comme situation. Il y a chez lui comme un instinct de protection qui allait mal avec son côté un peu bourru et renfermé. Il n'avait jamais été très expansif et passait son temps soit à s'entraîner, soit à lire d'imbuvables traités sur les dragons, mais je sentais qu'il était gentil, au fond. Le fait même qu'il paraisse si calme alors qu'il y avait à mon sens tout lieu d'exploser montrait bien sa nature.

- Peut-être qu'elle veut simplement nous faire une farce, lançai-je, rendue on ne peut plus méfiante quant à l'esprit tordu des Weasley fils et fille.

- Une farce, répéta Charlie machinalement, avant de froncer les sourcils comme si le mot évoquait en lui des souvenirs trop bien connus.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et je dus alors faire un pas de côté pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans, ayant pris l'habitude depuis ces quelques mètres à marcher derrière lui, réconfortée de son dos me guidant sans que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Une farce, oui. Après tout, tout les enfants en font.

- Mais pas Ginny, affirma-t-il. Je crois qu'elle sera plus brutale que diabolique, quand elle aura notre âge. Je la vois bien lancer des sorts à tout va mais pas imiter ses frères.

Ses frères... L'image de la scène précédente lors de mon arrivée sembla reprendre vie sous nos yeux et Charlie se tourna vers moi.

- Fred, dit-il alors en écarquillant les yeux.

- George, finis-je en imaginant tout à fait les jumeaux machiavéliques orchestrer l'enlèvement de leur cadette _histoire de s'amuser_.

- Il faut qu'on rentre au Terrier, et si possible prévenir Bill.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, acquiesçai-je en sentant une goutte de pluie s'écraser sur ma main.

Une minute après, c'était le déluge. Je me promis mentalement d'étriper un ou deux garnements d'ici mon retour, qu'importe ce que diraient leurs aînés. Mais étant donné les proportions qu'avait pris la présumée fuite de Ginny, j'étais persuadée qu'ils seraient tout aussi ravis que moi de perdre quelques liens fraternels d'ici la soirée.

- Est-ce que tu sais par où rentrer ? criai-je en trébuchant et en m'agrippant à lui par réflexe, ne voyant rien si ce n'est son dos devant moi.

- Tout droit, suis-moi, répondit-il sur le même ton, me prenant fermement par la taille pour éviter d'avoir à me chercher par terre.

Parcourue de frissons qui n'étaient pas dus au temps, je me mis en devoir de rester stoïque et droite malgré le désir de me laisser aller sur son épaule. Il émanait de Charlie une aura de force et de protection qui était bizarrement attrayante quand on songeait aux deux terreurs auxquelles nous allions nous confronter.

La maison apparut alors devant nos yeux et nous nous ruâmes sous le porche, ravis d'être enfin au sec malgré l'eau que je sentais s'infiltrer jusque dans mes os. Claquant des dents, je suivis Charlie qui m'ouvrit la porte pour me laisser passer, un air un peu inquiet sur le visage en voyant mes lèvres devenir bleues.

- Vous êtes trempés, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Bill nous parvint de sous la serviette qui cachait ses cheveux flamboyants. Manifestement lui aussi s'était fait surprendre par la pluie et était rentré en quatrième vitesse, sans avoir trouvé sa sœur. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage lorsque nous lui fîmes part de nos doutes quant à l'implication des jumeaux.

Aussitôt le visage sympathique de Bill se ferma et il jeta la serviette sur le siège pour se précipiter à l'étage, où les jumeaux étaient exceptionnellement silencieux. Des éclats de voix nous parvinrent et Charlie et moi n'osions pas bouger, comme des enfants en faute.

- Pour tout dire, il avait rendez-vous avec une fille, m'avertit Charlie du bout des lèvres en vérifiant que le concerné ne revenait pas.

Il avait récupéré un plaid écossais sur le canapé et me l'avait posé que les épaules, s'attirant un "merci" reconnaissant de ma pauvre personne tremblotante. Il prit à son tour la serviette abandonnée de son frère et entreprit de sécher ses cheveux d'un geste énergique.

- Une fille ? finis-je par demander une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de tignasse présentable.

- Oui, une fille qu'il a connue à Poudlard ou je ne sais quoi. Sauf que nos parents ont décidé à la dernière minute de nous confier la maison avant de partir, alors que tante Muriel était censée s'occuper de tout. Bill n'a pas vraiment apprécié d'être considéré comme un baby-sitter et de perdre l'occasion d'une soirée avec Jade.

Jade... Comme Jade Sterning, l'apprentie-mannequin de dernière année à Poufsouffle ? Tous se demandaient d'ailleurs pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée dans cette maison alors qu'elle méritait amplement sa place parmi les vipères. C'était le fantasme fait femme, le caractère détestable en plus. Mais les garçons l'adoraient et Bill Weasley n'y faisait manifestement pas exception.

- Il trouvera un autre moment pour l'inviter, proposai-je sans vraiment y croire.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

- J'ai déjà du mal à croire qu'elle lui ait accordé un rendez-vous alors qu'elle n'a jamais fait attention à lui lorsque nous étions étudiants.

- Le mystère féminin, je présume.

Je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'être drôle mais il laissa échapper un léger rire. Aussitôt le bruit de Bill dans l'escalier se fit entendre et il reprit son sérieux.

- Alors ?

- Alors ils se sont contentés de ricaner sans rien dire, malgré mes menaces, fulmina-t-il. Même la promesse d'appeler maman n'a rien changé, c'est dire.

Le fait qu'elle soit à des kilomètres de là n'aidait franchement pas, cela dit. Mais cela me confortait dans l'idée que les jumeaux réagissaient très mal à l'autorité et qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils aient affaire dans le futur à un quelconque dictateur. Deux cerveaux de treize ans n'étaient rien en comparaisons de deux esprits de dix-sept.

- Au moins elle n'est pas dehors, dis-je en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est un peu comme une partie de cache-cache, en plus, eh bien, plus sérieux.

Mais ma réplique tomba dans le vide.

- Même les momies ensorcelées sont moins dangereuses, grogna Bill en repartant hors de la pièce, désireux de trouver sa sœur avant le retour de ses parents.

- Les momies ? chuchotai-je à Charlie.

- Bill est conjureur de mauvais sorts en Egypte, me renseigna-t-il sur le même ton. Il n'est en Angleterre que pour quelques jours, à cause d'un problème au siège du Ministère anglais. Il en a profité pour venir voir la famille mais nos parents étaient déjà partis, et il s'est retrouvé gardien de l'asile de fous.

Je comprenais mieux son agacement, malgré la nature relativement détendue du premier né des Weasley. En revanche, je m'étonnais moi-même d'être la plus terre-à-terre et la plus calme des trois adultes dans cette situation qui pourtant était parmi celles que je haïssais le plus. Mais un autre détail me rendit curieuse.

- D'ailleurs, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Je me souviens que tu étais capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et que tu as reçu plusieurs propositions pour rejoindre l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby.

Il sembla gêné que je me souvienne de ce genre de détails et détourna le regard, prenant un ton distant.

- Non, finalement je n'ai pas choisi la voie du Quidditch.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? insistai-je.

- Dragons ...

- Dragons ? répétai-je, perplexe.

- J'étudie les dragons en Roumanie, finit-il par lâcher, réticent manifestement à s'étendre sur sa vie.

- En Roumanie ? Mais c'est loin ! Pourquoi es-tu revenu en Angleterre, tu t'es aussi fait embrigader comme Bill ?

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules et je compris que je n'aurai droit à aucune autre information. Je me crus retombée à mes années adolescentes, lorsqu'en binôme avec lui je peinais à lui arracher trois mots. J'imagine qu'avec les dragons la conversation est plus aisée.

- Ginny!

Charlie s'était précipité dans le couloir et souleva la petite fille dans ses bras.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Fred et George m'ont dit qu'on allait jouer au jeu du fantôme, mais ils ne sont jamais revenus et j'avais faim.

Il fronça les sourcils, manifestement peu au courant des jeux enfantins. Il se tourna vers moi mais j'étais encore moins au courant que lui, lui faisant comprendre mon ignorance par un signe négatif de la tête. Il soupira.

- Enfin qu'importe. La prochaine fois, n'écoute plus tes frères et réponds quand on t'appelle.

- Mais c'est le principe du jeu du fantôme, protesta-t-elle. On doit disparaître et faire comme si on n'existait pas, je n'allais pas revenir et perdre.

- Perdre ? Ils t'ont promis quelque chose si tu restais cachée ?

- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils me trouveraient une baguette pour m'entraîner avant d'aller à Poudlard.

- Une bag...

Soudain méfiant, il fouilla ses poches et un soupir de soulagement se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'il sentit le mince bâton de bois dans sa poche. Plus par principe que par réelle inquiétude, je l'imitai, mais mon sourire se figea rapidement et je me précipitai sur mon manteau.

- Ma baguette ! Où est-elle passée ?

On entendit alors les ricanements des jumeaux en haut de l'escalier, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à crier en voyant leur frère monter les marches trois par trois en leur jurant qu'il allait les noyer dans le marais. Mais ils furent plus rapides et disparurent dans les méandres des pièces du Terrier, qui était un labyrinthe à lui tout seul. Totalement désœuvrée et désespérée de voir jamais la journée se terminer, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Ginny s'approcha alors de moi, voulant sans doute me remonter le moral.

- Tu sais, la dernière fois c'était la baguette de Bill et il l'a retrouvée trois jours plus tard.

Ah oui, en effet, c'était encourageant.

Non, vraiment, _je déteste les enfants_.


	2. Chapter 2

**MERCI** à : **Mathde** (première review, bravo et merci ! j'espère dans ce cas que ce couple te plaira, il n'avance pas vraiment pour le moment mais évoluera au fil des chapitres), **Capucine Maina** (c'est le cas de le dire, pauvre Emelia, je crois que ça va la traumatiser à jamais d'avoir des enfants), **Ayvi** (WOOOW non mais je suis heureuse de le savoir ! tu me le fais parvenir sous forme de pli timbré et recommandé ?), **fanHPTW** (et c'est pour ça qu'on les aime !), **Pumpy** (j'espère que la suite te plaira dans ce cas !)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2.**

Bill était redescendu et nous avait informé qu'il allait faire un tour, sans doute pour se calmer. Il fallait croire que même son aura ne suffisait pas à impressionner les membres de sa famille. Charlie avait beau être plus musculeux que son aîné, j'avais tendance à être plus effrayée par le premier-né des Weasley et je pensais naïvement que tout le monde était de mon avis.

Ma raison me soufflait d'aller tempêter pour récupérer ma baguette, sans doute cachée par les mains de ces deux vauriens, mais mon instinct de survie me disait que bon, après tout, on peut vivre sans magie non ? Une sorcière du côté moldu n'avait rien de très surprenant, je pouvais vendre des tomates au marché, je parie que c'est à la fois reposant, ressourçant et... _Stop_, me souffla une troisième voix, celle qui sans doute devait être allergique aux légumes ou tout simplement consciente de ma propre stupidité latente. _Tu es une adulte, agis en adulte. _Sous-entendu aller d'un pied ferme et assuré demander réparation et ma baguette par la même occasion.

- Je vais aller leur parler, grommela Charlie qui semblait encore plus énervé que moi de la situation.

Bizarre, quand on considérait que la baguette manquante était la mienne, pas la sienne. Soit il faisait preuve d'une brusque et étrange empathie, soit il prenait ce vol comme excuse pour aller enfin secouer ses frères. Je le comprends : j'aurais même prétexté une bouteille d'eau disparue pour transformer les jumeaux en pâtée pour nifleur. Si tant est que j'ai un jour un nifleur domestique, évidemment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais, lançai-je avec assurance pour montrer que j'étais tout aussi concernée que lui.

Ce n'était pas deux adolescents qui allaient me donner du fil à retordre, à moi l'adulte responsable et...

Je déglutis en entendant leur voix en haut de l'escalier branlant du Terrier. Étais-je vraiment prête à faire face à deux individus potentiellement dangereux, alors que je venais à peine de traverser une crise de perte d'enfants ? La petite Ginny, comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées, vint se planter devant moi avec un regard pénétrant.

- Tu sais, s'ils t'embêtent je peux les taper.

Elle semblait si sûre de son fait que je ne doutais pas que les chamailleries entre frères et sœurs chez les Weasley finissaient immanquablement par des bleus et autres marques de dents de lait. Qu'une fillette de même pas dix ans puisse avoir plus de cran que moi était assez navrant.

Respirant profondément, je me surpris à poser un pied, puis l'autre, sur les marches, entendant grincer le vieux bois comme si je l'avais brutalisé. Ce qui était peut-être le cas étant donné l'état.

- Fred, George ? risquai-je pendant mon ascension.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit exact où leur chambre se situait, la maison n'était qu'un vaste assemblage d'étages et de couloirs qui me paraissaient tenir plus du labyrinthe que d'une véritable habitation. Leurs rires se stoppèrent et une tête rousse apparut au-dessus de moi, un rictus au milieu des tâches de son qui parsemaient sa peau.

- Quoi ? lança-t-il avec une impolitesse évidente.

- Rien, je voulais simplement que nous parlions, répondis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère et avenant.

En réalité, il disait surtout "au secours, sortez-moi de là". Je me souvenais suffisamment des discours de mon père quand j'avais leur âge pour être traumatisée des discussions enfants/adultes. Essayez de faire comprendre à votre géniteur que vous saviez très bien lancer les sortilèges de contraception, non merci papa, ça va aller. Un cauchemar éveillé que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette fois c'était son frère, Fred ou George je l'ignorais, qui avait rejoint son jumeau. Tous deux me regardaient comme on regarde une souris en étant chat.

- Eh bien, parce que je vous garde, et je pense qu'il serait bien de nous connaître.

Ils se regardèrent en silence et, après un long moment sans répondre, reprirent enfin la parole.

- D'accord.

C'était inespéré et je me dépêchai alors de les rejoindre dans leur chambre, qui tenait plus du repaire de malfaiteur qu'autre chose. Une sorte de tente était montée sur le lit, là où sûrement ils fomentaient leurs mauvais coups, et partout les livres, les parchemins, les vieilles plumes et surtout les affaires traînaient ça et là dans un désordre tel qu'il semblait presque avoir un sens caché. Comme pour appuyer mes pensées, l'un des deux réfléchit un instant et se dirigea sans hésiter vers un vieux tas de vêtements pour y dénicher un coussin qu'il me tendit.

- On ne peut pas s'asseoir sur le lit, alors tu seras par terre.

- Vous jouez aux indiens, c'est bien, tentai-je pour me mettre à leur niveau.

Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais stupide.

- Les indiens ?

Puis ils virent la tente qui attirait mon attention et ricanèrent. Ils ne me donnèrent pas l'explication de la cachette improvisée mais je perçus bien plus qu'un simple jeu enfantin. Enfin, tant que cela ne me concernait pas...

- Pourquoi est-ce que papa t'a demandé de nous garder ? me demanda celui que j'identifiai comme Fred, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il fallait bien que je leur donne un nom, de toute façon, alors autant faire au hasard et m'y tenir. Ce qui ne me donnait pas la réponse à la question.

_Parce que j'ai moi-même un père qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de fourrer son nez partout._

Ce n'était pas le discours à tenir si je voulais les placer sur le droit chemin de l'obéissance et du respect parental. Pourtant il s'agissait de la stricte vérité, quand on y réfléchissait. Mon père semblait penser que je regrettais la mort de ma mère qui m'avait laissée seule sans un frère ou une sœur. Mais il ne comprenait pas que j'aimais cette solitude, bien que ma mère me manque atrocement. J'aurais encore moins supporté son absence si j'avais dû prendre sa place dans la vie d'un bambin.

- Eh bien, commençai-je en cherchant mes mots, j'ai rencontré votre père et il m'a proposé de venir aider vos frères à vous garder, pour renouer contact. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis Poudlard et ça me faisait plaisir de les revoir.

- Tu m'étonnes, ricana George en coulant un regard en biais à son frère.

Ne comprenant pas leur hilarité, je me dis qu'il était inutile d'avoir une conversation légère avec eux. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des sables mouvants qui pouvaient m'engloutir à chaque faux pas.

- Tout ça pour dire que je ne veux ni vous gendarmer ni vous interdire quoi que ce soir. Alors je crois que vous pouvez me rendre ma baguette.

- Ta baguette ?

Leur air surpris était soit très bien joué, soit sincère. Les connaissant maintenant un peu mieux, la première solution me paraissait la bonne.

- On ne l'a pas. Tu l'as sûrement perdue en allant chercher Ginny.

- Je ne crois pas, le contestai-je en souriant, je l'avais laissé dans la poche de ma veste avant de sortir.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et parurent se désintéresser de la conversation, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas. Je tentai alors de remettre le sujet sur ma visite.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez ris lorsque j'ai parlé de renouer contact avec Charlie et Bill ?

- Comme ça, me lança l'un.

- On ne peut rien dire, enchaîna l'autre.

Cet amas de mystères était suspicieux mais je pouvais vivre sans en avoir la solution. Ce qui ne me disait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait du précieux bâton. Parcourant la chambre du regard, je compris désespérée qu'il me faudrait des heures avant de pouvoir seulement savoir où je mettais les pieds. Ils parurent s'apercevoir de mon désarroi.

- Mais on sait où elle est.

- Vraiment ?

L'espoir renaissait, mince et méfiant mais présent.

- Elle est peut-être au grenier. Tout ce qui disparaît finit par y atterrir, on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Les remerciant, je mis fin à la conversation en me relevant, un peu ankylosée par le coussin sur lequel j'avais été inconfortablement assise.

- Le grenier, murmurai-je pour moi-même en relevant la tête pour apercevoir une porte ou un accès vers cette pièce.

L'un des deux jumeaux sortit la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre et pointa le doigt vers le haut.

- Il faut prendre l'escalier cassé et monter jusqu'à trouver une porte rouillée. Personne ne monte jamais au grenier, il est trop poussiéreux.

Qu'il me dise ça en voyant l'état de sa chambre était quelque peu ironique, mais je ne me formalisai pas. Traversant le couloir et entendant derrière la porte fermée les rires des deux enfants, je me demandai un instant si leur indication était la bonne. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à me poser la moindre question, je voulais simplement récupérer ma baguette. Posant un pied hésitant sur la marche, je fis une grimace en l'entendant grincer. C'était un grincement lugubre et proche de la casse qui différait de celui d'en bas.

- Grant ?

La voix de Charlie résonna de la cuisine et je me penchai sur la rambarde, comme les jumeaux, pour l'apercevoir.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Très bien, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait confiant. Je vais simplement faire un tour au grenier et je redescends.

- Au gre... Grant, attends !

Mais je m'étais déjà dirigée vers l'escalier, comme remontée à bloc par ce bref échange. Posant sereinement le pied sur la marche, j'entrepris ma montée avec précaution, avançant pas après pas en direction de la porte que je ne voyais pas encore. L'obscurité était plus importante au fur et à mesure, sans doute car aucune lumière n'avait été disposée dans cette partie de la maison. Fred et George ne mentaient pas en disant que personne n'y mettait plus les pieds.

- Ah, la porte, dis-je pour moi-même en apercevant en effet la porte rouillée telle qu'on me l'avait décrite.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans les étages inférieurs mais je n'y pris pas garde. Sans doute les jumeaux qui avaient lâché une bombabouse sur tout ce qui passait à leur portée.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, je poussai la porte, qui s'ouvrit après quelques efforts et un coup d'épaule douloureux. Elle était beaucoup trop lourde pour moi qui n'avais pas une constitution de sportive, mais je parvins tout de même à entrer. Aussitôt je me mis à éternuer, le nez envahi par la poussière qui avait établi un véritable royaume. C'est alors que j'aperçus une forme allongée à même le sol, vêtue de guenilles qui se fondaient à merveille dans la saleté de l'endroit.

- Bonjour, lançai-je en m'avançant à pas prudents.

Je ne savais même pas si c'était quelque chose de vivant et, à bien y réfléchir, je venais peut-être de m'adresser à une vieille malle abandonnée. Ma politesse innée allait vraiment finir par me ridiculiser. Mais la forme se mit à bouger et à gémir comme si je l'avais frappée.

- Grant il ne faut pas...

Mais la voix de Charlie mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la goule s'avancer vers nous, une vieille lampe à la main.

- Attention !

Il me prit par les épaules pour m'éloigner et la lampe siffla à nos oreilles, allant s'écraser contre la porte qui, lourde de son poids massif, commençait déjà à se refermer en grinçant puisque personne ne la tenait. Il me guida vers un endroit reculé afin d'éviter tout nouveau projectile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria-t-il en me secouant avec vigueur. Personne ne vient plus ici.

- C'est ce que j'ai crus comprendre, répondis-je d'un ton un peu sec, n'ayant pas besoin d'un second père pour me dire ce que je devais ou ne devais pas faire.

Il soupira et se rendit compte qu'il me tenait près de lui, ce qui le fit retirer ses mains comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Il y a une goule dans le grenier, depuis des années. Elle n'est pas méchante mais, comme tu vois, assez possessive de ses quartiers.

Un nouvel objet vola dans notre direction et cette fois j'eus le réflexe de l'éviter seule. La vieille botte alla s'écraser contre le mur qui laissa échapper une volute de poussière.

- Viens, il faut s'en aller d'ici.

La poussière était telle qu'on ne voyait presque rien, mais il parvint à nous diriger vers la porte après quelques tâtonnements. Je le vis s'acharner plusieurs secondes sur la poignée sans succès, avant de donner un coup de pied dans le bois. Il eut le réflexe de chercher sa baguette dans sa poche mais se souvient, frustré, qu'il l'avait mise en lieu sûr en attendant que passe la "vague Weasley".

- La porte est bloquée. Comme personne ne l'ouvre jamais, le loquet a rouillé ; c'est déjà un miracle que tu aies réussi à entrer aujourd'hui.

- Il suffit de tirer très fort, non ?

- Tu crois vraiment que si je n'y arrive pas, tu vas réussir ?

Il souffla fortement par le nez comme pour se calmer et banda à nouveau ses muscles pour tirer sur la poignée, de toute ses forces. Mais je voyais la porte totalement insensible à ses efforts, et la goule en revanche prête à en découdre avec ses visiteurs inopportuns.

- _Charlie_, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, mais...

Il tiqua à l'entente de son prénom, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Avec le recul, je me rendis compte qu'en effet je ne l'avais jamais appelé par son prénom, pas devant lui en tout cas. Bien sûr la présence de deux Weasley au sein de Poudlard ne rendait pas très facile les "Hey Weasley !" indistincts, mais étant donné que je ne parlais presque pas à Bill qui était notre aîné, j'avais tendance à considérer Charlie comme le seul Weasley existant.

- Essaye de lui parler, me conseilla-t-il tout en s'escrimant sur la porte.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix !

Me tournant avec circonspection vers la créature qui attendait devant moi, un vieux livre à la main, je me forçai à esquisser un sourire.

- Re-bonjour, donc. Pardon de vous avoir dérangée, vraiment. En fait nous aimerions partir, mais la porte était bloquée.

Me comprenait-elle, j'avais des doutes. Mais elle ne devait pas avoir entendu parler quelqu'un gentiment depuis des lustres et me regarda d'un air vide, ne bougeant pas et semblant oublier de me jeter quoi que ce soit au visage. Un progrès, donc.

- Figurez-vous que c'est la première fois que je viens ici, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui habitait au grenier. Ce sont les jumeaux, Fred et George vous les connaissez ?, qui m'ont dit de venir ici chercher ma baguette. Vous ne l'auriez pas vue, par hasard ?

Un mince filet de bave coula le long du menton de la goule et je grimaçai, dégoûtée. Ne pouvant avancer et n'osant pas revenir vers Charlie, je cherchais désespérément quelque chose à dire.

- En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici, c'est un véritable enfer - pardon Charlie, mais c'est vrai.

Zut, j'avais encore employé son prénom. C'était un peu comme un gâteau qu'on s'habituait à manger malgré les calories qu'il apportait. Fallait-il penser Charlie comme un chou à la crème bourré de graisse ? Peu flatteur, mais appétissant.

- Alors si vous pouviez attendre qu'on s'en aille avant de reprendre votre sieste, ça serait vraiment gentil.

Comme si la porte m'avait entendue, un bruit métallique résonna soudainement et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Charlie.

- Voilà, nous sommes partis, claironnai-je en reculant prudemment avant de sortir précipitamment dans le couloir.

Il me suivit aussitôt et referma la porte, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- J'imagine que tu auras compris que cet étage est interdit de visite, finit-il par dire après un temps de silence.

- Ce sont tes frères qui m'ont dit que ma baguette était là-bas, répliquai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

- Et tu les as cru ? s'étonna-t-il en levant les sourcils comme s'il avait affaire à une folle.

Ce que j'étais peut-être, étant donné qu'il avait on ne peut plus raison : qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de croire les jumeaux ?

- Mais je veux récupérer ma baguette, aie-je alors gémi en redescendant les escaliers.

Une fois revenus dans le salon, nous vîmes Bill revenu de son escapade, les cheveux encore mouillés et les habits quant à eux détrempés. La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas et il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée de se changer. J'eus le réflexe tout d'abord de lui conseiller de monter, puis me repris. Je n'étais ni sa mère, ni quelqu'un de sa famille. Mais le regard perçant du jeune homme avait capté mon hésitation.

- Tu allais me dire que je risquais de prendre froid, non ?

Devant mon air étonné, il se mit à rire.

- Tu sais, quand on a une mère comme la mienne on sait capter les signaux d'alerte.

Il changea de position sur le canapé et le trempa encore plus, sans que cela ait seulement l'air de le déranger.

- Tu vois ça, me dit-il en me montrant sa boucle d'oreille en dent de serpent et son catogan, ça fait des années qu'elle veut que je m'en débarrasse. Mais elle ne m'aura pas, même à l'usure.

Je le croyais volontiers, surtout lorsqu'il arborait cet air de détermination. Avec un énième soupir, Charlie se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil face à lui.

- Je crois que je préfère encore m'occuper de mes dragons que de ma mère. Ou de mes frères.

- Je suis persuadé que les momies sont moins casse-pieds qu'elle, ajouta Bill d'un air songeur.

Puis ils semblèrent se reprendre et me regardèrent d'un air honteux.

- Désolés Grant, on a oublié.

Je savais à quoi ils faisaient allusion mais j'haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de pitié dans ce genre de situation.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez. Je l'ai à peine connue. Enfin pas vraiment pour pouvoir la comparer à une momie, ajoutai-je en voulant faire une pointe d'humour.

Bill fut le premier à saisir la perche, prenant un air plus joyeux.

- Et encore, je ne t'ai pas raconté. La dernière fois que je devais me rendre en Égypte, j'ai croisé...

Il me racontait son histoire et je me surpris à sourire à certains passages, tandis que Charlie me regardait d'un air plus soucieux sans rien dire. Je ne tournais volontairement pas la tête vers lui pour ne pas croiser son regard, mais je sentais ses yeux sur moi durant tout le monologue de Bill.

- C'est d'ailleurs ce que me disait Jade, lorsque je l'ai vue. Mince alors ! pesta-t-il. Tout ça à cause de ces deux démons !

Il faisait allusion à son rendez-vous manqué et semblait sincèrement le regretter.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était qu'une idiote, lança Charlie d'un ton bourru en évitant cette fois de me regarder. Elle s'amuse à faire tourner les garçons en bourrique simplement parce qu'elle est un peu jolie.

- Un peu ? répéta son frère, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle est magnifique, on dirait un ange.

Je me surpris moi-même à lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait vraiment que les garçons pour penser que Jade Sterning avait quoi que ce soit d'angélique. Avec nous, elle était d'une perversité sans nom, persiflant et minaudant de manière à vous faire sentir minuscules et indésirables. Elle n'avait que l'attrait non négligeable de ses yeux bleus pour papillonner des cils comme si de rien n'était.

Un regard de connivence fut partagé entre moi et Charlie et nous fit sourire, devant un Bill surpris.

- Vous vous entendez de mieux en mieux, on dirait. Tant mieux. Je me souviens que...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, la bouche étouffée par un coussin envoyé sur lui par le dit Charlie. Cela faisait le deuxième qu'il lui envoyait et démarra une gigantesque bataille à laquelle je ne pris pas part, préférant quitter la pièce par mesure de sécurité.

La petite Ginny était tranquillement assise à la table de la cuisine et sourit en me voyant arriver. Bill l'avait manifestement fait goûter en revenant de sa sortie puisqu'elle était devant une tasse de chocolat et un toast dégoulinant de confiture. Elle me tendit ce dernier et je refusai poliment, la vue de la gelée rose me soulevant le cœur.

- Tu as retrouvé ta baguette ? me demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

- Malheureusement non, soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur le tabouret vacant à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais, me dit-elle après un instant de réflexion durant lequel elle mâcha le reste de son toast, je crois savoir où Fred et George cachent les choses qu'ils ont volées.

- Au grenier ? tentai-je en imitant les jumeaux lors de notre précédente entrevue.

- Mais non, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Il y a une goule dans le grenier, personne n'irait là-bas à moins qu'il soit bête.

Je venais donc de tomber dans l'estime d'une enfant de neuf ans. Parfait. Cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer.

- Je sais qu'il y a un endroit dans le jardin où ils ont un coffre rempli de pétards et de choses interdites, mais maman ne le sait pas. Ils m'ont dit me couperaient les oreilles si je disais quoi que ce soit.

- Ils ne le feraient jamais, lui fis-je remarquer tout en étant un peu horrifiée des menaces de frères à leur jeune soeur.

Mais celle-ci semblait on ne peut plus indifférente à cette atmosphère, ce qui finalement était encore plus effrayant.

- Bien sûr que non, mais la dernière fois ils ont remplacé mon dessert par de la crème canari et je suis restée comme ça pendant plus d'une minute. Devant les collègues de papa qui étaient venus lui rendre visite !

Elle paraissait encore remontée de l'évènement et je me dis que j'avais encore une fois de la chance d'être fille unique. Quoiqu'une petite sœur comme Ginny n'était finalement pas trop une corvée.

- Grant, j'ai une idée !

Charlie avait manifestement terminé de se disputer avec son frère mais ses cheveux étaient parsemés de plumes. Il surprit mon regard et se passa une main dans son épaisse tignasse, réussissant à en ôter la grande majorité. Mais une plume téméraire résistait toujours.

- Il t'en reste une, là, indiquai-je en lui montrant l'endroit exact de mon doigt.

- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête pour la déloger.

- Non, elle...

Je me levai alors sans terminer ma phrase, déterminée à ôter moi-même l'élément perturbateur. Je n'y pouvais rien, cette chose blanche sur ce roux éclatant me rendait nerveuse. Mon côté maniaque, peut-être. Mais Ginny ne savait sans doute pas très bien se servir de la confiture car je dérapai soudain sur une substance visqueuse qui ne pouvait être que cette satané gelée de fraise. Étouffant à grand-peine un cri, je sentis mes yeux se fermer malgré moi comme pour ne pas faire face à la chute qui m'attendait.

Et puis rien.

Ouvrant prudemment un œil, puis l'autre, je me vis toujours debout et bien loin de tenir compagnie au sol comme je m'y attendais pourquoi. En relevant le nez, je vis alors le visage de Charlie près du mien et sentis enfin une pression autour de ma taille.

- Je disais donc, murmura-t-il, que j'avais une idée pour retrouver ta baguette.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je levai le bras pour retirer la plume dans ses cheveux, d'un geste rapide mais qui me fit frissonner.

- Eh bien eh bien, est-ce que c'est un spectacle à montrer aux enfants ?

La voix tonitruante de Bill résonnait dans la cuisine et Charlie me lâcha aussitôt, raide comme un piquet. Quant à moi je pris un air concentré en attendant de savoir ce qu'il me proposait.

- Il suffit tout simplement d'utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction. Maman l'utilise pour retrouver les objets que les jumeaux tentent de sortir en douce de la maison.

- Mais il ne faut pas connaître l'endroit où se trouve l'objet pour que ça fonctionne ? souligna Bill en réfléchissant.

- Nous savons au moins que la baguette est dans la maison, répliqua Charlie. Et maman n'a jamais possédé plus que cette indication.

- Maman a toujours eu un sixième sens diabolique, marmonna Bill.

Un peu mélancolique, je me surpris à vouloir rencontrer un jour Mrs Weasley, le rapport entre elle et ses fils ayant piqué ma curiosité.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit son cadet, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Soudain, la voix fluette de la dernière née de la famille se fit entendre, alors que Charlie allait lancer le sort.

- Mais au fait, est-ce que ça ne serait pas ça, ta baguette ?

Un mince bâton de bois trônait sur le rebord de l'évier, là où, j'en étais sûre, il ne se trouvait pas lorsque j'étais montée voir les jumeaux.

- Mais si !

Me précipitant vers elle, je la pris et ressentis à nouveau l'électricité qui me reliait à cette partie de moi-même. Un sorcier sans sa baguette était comme un arbre sans feuilles, ou un poisson sans eau. Elle était le prolongement de mon bras et je n'avais jamais ressenti aussi fort son absence que maintenant que nous étions réunies.

- Je vais les tuer, entendis-je grommeler Charlie derrière moi.

- Pas facile d'être un héros de nos jours, pas vrai ? le consola Bill d'une tape dans le dos.

Le tonnerre gronda alors dans le jardin, comme pour appuyer ses dires.


	3. Chapter 3

**MERCI **à : **Mathde **(j'avoue que j'aime bien ce genre de personnage, finalement assez "normal" mais moins prise de tête qu'une Emily ! je ne vais pas t'en vouloir te répéter, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu es au rendez-vous, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! d'ailleurs tu es pour le moment en zone combo, première review de la fic, première review de chaque chapitre, je vais finir par devoir réfléchir à une récompense hhmm), **fanHPTW** (eh oui, les jumeaux ne sont finalement pas sans cœur !), **Folite is ma 'tite cle** (c'est quoi ce pseudo avec tout plein de lettres, aucune pitié mon mes yeux de vieille ! merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût également, je n'aime en effet pas brusquer la romance donc tant mieux si ça te va comme ça), **Rio** (ravie que pour le moment ma fic te plaise ! alors pour répondre à ta question... le chapitre y pourvoira haha je n'allais pas oublier les deux loustics. en ce qui concerne les âges, nous sommes en avril 1990, car je suis allée regarder les dates de vacances des élèves de Poudlard, et si je calcule bien Ginny est née en août 81, ce qui fait bien 9 ans pour encore quatre mois. je crois avoir compris ce qui t'a mis le doute dans le premier chapitre, mais les bonnes résolutions de 91 d'Emelia sont justement pour l'année prochaine, désolée si ce n'était pas clair ! j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions si tu t'en poses encore, et qu'il te plaira tout autant), **Kervana** (j'avoue qu'il y a des couples plus prisés que d'autres et j'ai même été surprise d'autant d'avis sur cette fiction, sachant que ce n'est pas la recherche principale des lecteurs. j'espère que ce chapitre continuera de te plaire et que la fiction en général pourra se hisser en tête des bonnes fictions sur ce couple, pour peut-être en initier certains !), **Sakiie-chan** (malheureusement pour elle, je crois que tu as raison :p merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! tu as de la chance, tu as la suite plus rapidement que les autres qui ont dû attendre une semaine : c'est ce qu'on appelle le timing)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

J'étais enfin de retour chez moi. Amen. _Alléluia._

La journée s'était finalement terminée sans beaucoup de dégâts supplémentaires. Puisque les jumeaux avaient fini par me rendre ma baguette, les charges fraternelles contre eux avaient été abandonnées. De toute façon je me voyais mal remonter les marches et pénétrer dans leur sanctuaires de désordre.

- Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?

Mon père m'attendait dans le canapé du salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Il avait manifestement commencé un livre et fait une boisson chaude pour rester éveillé, ce dont j'étais à la fois contente et gênée. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à affronter qui que ce soit et à lui faire le lamentable résumé de ma première journée en tant que gardienne de monst... pardon, d'enfants.

- Très bien, répondus-je brièvement en accrochant mon manteau.

- Tu n'es pas restée chez eux cette nuit ? Je suis sûr qu'ils avaient des chambres d'amis.

- Papa !

Ma voix outrée le fit rire doucement et il posa sa tasse.

- Je plaisantais.

J'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas du tout plaisanté au contraire, mais fis comme si de rien n'était. Je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie d'engager une discussion qui finirait immanquablement par me qualifier de prude. Il était étonnant de constater qu'à son âge plutôt avancé, mon père paraissait beaucoup plus ouvert et décomplexé que moi, qui peinais déjà à me mettre en maillot de bain lorsque j'allais me baigner.

Les gênes sont décidément un grand mystère.

- Tu y retournes demain, j'imagine ?

La transition des émotions sur mon visage ne passa pas inaperçue : ce fut d'abord l'horreur, puis le déni, le découragement et enfin une tant bien que mal tranquille acceptation.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement, et ce "oui" contenait toute l'influence néfaste d'une rouquine de neuf ans.

Comment aurais-je pu prévoir que j'allais me faire manipuler par ces yeux bleus et cette bouille pleine de tâches de rousseur, surtout lorsqu'elle m'a tirée à elle en me chuchotant "tu sais je suis contente de ne plus être la seule fille" ? J'étais faible, et je méritais de ne pas manger ce soir pour me punir de cette faiblesse.

- Il reste du gâteau et du thé, tu en veux ?

Faible, j'ai dis.

- Un gros morceau et deux tasses de thé, s'il te plaît.

Il se leva avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et me laissa me jeter dans le premier canapé venu. En soupirant, je me dis que de toute façon cela ne pourrait jamais être pire qu'aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs, songeais-je alors en prenant avec un geste reconnaissant le plateau-repas improvisé, il m'avait semblé comprendre que les Weasley étaient une grande famille. Où étaient passés les autres frères de la fratrie ?

- Ouais ?

La réponse à ma question se trouvait juste devant moi, le lendemain après-midi. Un visage pointu, des cheveux carottes et des yeux bleus. Une tache au coin du nez lui donnait un petit air comique et je me retins de sortir un mouchoir pour l'essuyer. Merlin, je n'allais pas devenir une mère poule !

- Charlie est là ? demandai-je en me haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour discerner quelque chose de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? riposta une voix sèche et hautaine.

Derrière mon premier interlocuteur se trouvait un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années que je reconnus comme étant le petit frère de Charlie, Percy. Il n'était encore qu'un petit nouveau au château quand son aîné et moi avons passé nos BUSE et ASPIC mais je me souviendrai toujours du sérieux avec lequel il s'était présenté à moi. A onze ans à peine, il m'avait serré la main comme si j'étais en face d'un futur membre éminent du Ministère. Ce qu'il deviendrait peut-être, après tout. Il était le cerveau de la fratrie et méprisait royalement les activités plus manuelles de Charlie et Bill, plus portés sur l'action que sur l'enfermement autour d'un vieux traité poussiéreux.

- Oh, Emelia Grant. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Rentre, Ron.

Cette manie d'appeler les gens par leurs noms et prénoms était étrange mais j'y étais habituée. C'est pourtant pour la forme que je répliquai :

- Tu peux m'appeler Emelia, tu sais.

Il était plus facile d'adopter ce genre de familiarité avec un garçon plus jeune, de surcroît aussi distant. Le "Grant" de Bill et Charlie me paraissait beaucoup plus affectueux, en comparaison.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais venue hier t'occuper des plus jeunes, j'imagine que ça a du être un soulagement pour Bill et Charlie.

- Je ne sais pas trop, marmonnai-je en me remémorant l'épisode du grenier, le vol de baguette et le jeu improvisé de Ginny-le-fantôme.

Bill d'ailleurs n'était pas venu me saluer, sans doute avait-il préféré s'enfuir et nous laisser gérer la meute enragée sans lui. Je le comprenais et mieux, je l'enviais.

- Papa et maman ont refusé que je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances, soit-disant car personne ne pouvait garder Ginny et Ron. Si j'avais été au courant de l'engagement d'une baby-sitter, j'aurais pu continuer d'étudier au lieu de perdre mon temps ici.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur mon visage, visage qu'il ne vit pas étant donné qu'il m'avait tourné le dos pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison et me laisser la place pour le suivre. Venait-il de me rendre responsable d'être obligé de rester chez lui ?

- Attends un peu, commençai-je en m'avançant.

Mais une tornade rousse se précipita sur moi et manqua me couper le souffle.

- Emelia !

- Ginny reviens ici !

Derrière elle courait un Charlie qui manifestement venait de participer à une course poursuite pour récupérer celle qui se collait à moi. Les cheveux en bataille, il tenait à la main un manteau qu'il tentait de lui faire enfiler en vain, m'arrachant un demi sourire qui finit par se transformer en un rire que je tentais vainement d'étouffer. Il me regarda avec un brin de mauvaise humeur et jeta le manteau sur une chaise sans plus s'en préoccuper.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il en tirant Ron vers lui pour se donner contenance. Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le nez, toi ! Va te nettoyer.

- Je lui ai bien dit d'être présentable pour notre invitée mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, répliqua Percy de sa voix claire et tranchante.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et, d'un air de roi offensé, reprit :

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un devoir à rendre pour la rentrée et j'aimerais le terminer aujourd'hui. Déjà que je n'ai pas pu emprunter tous les livres que je voulais avant de venir...

Personne ne parla tant que dura l'ascension de l'adolescent jusqu'à sa chambre. La porte claqua enfin et je me tournai vers Charlie.

- Difficile de penser que vous êtes de la même famille, tentai-je d'un ton compatissant.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Il a toujours été comme ça, on finit par s'y habituer.

Puis il sembla se reprendre et poussa vers moi le garçon de tout à l'heure, qui m'offrit son plus joli sourire maintenant qu'il savait que je n'étais pas une étrangère.

- Tu ne connais pas Ron, je crois. Il n'était pas là hier, je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'a dit Percy mais il semble qu'il l'ait embrigadé pour lui montrer "la beauté du Ministère", ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Il avait simplement peur d'y aller tout seul, lança Ron avec pragmatisme. Il cherchait des offres de stages pour les vacances d'été et n'osait pas demander à Charlie ou à Bill de l'accompagner.

Je ne fus même pas surprise que des adultes responsables laissent un adolescent et un petit garçon déambuler seuls dans les rues de Londres, même pour quelques heures. D'une part car j'avais tout de suite compris que Percy, à trois ans, devait déjà être plus fiable que Fred et George actuellement, d'autre part car Charlie et Bill devaient en avoir profité pour se débarrasser d'un distributeur de critiques. Si je n'étais pas totalement persuadée de l'approbation de leurs parents s'ils étaient au courant, je n'allais pas juger : j'avais bien perdu le pauvre Jimmy alors que j'avais quasiment le double de son âge.

- Et les jumeaux ? demandai-je avec une pointe de curiosité, apprenant au fil de cette conversation un peu des liens qu'entretenaient les frères entre eux.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Ron et Charlie.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il leur a demandé, répliqua le petit garçon.

Le troisième fils Weasley était donc lui aussi, et peut-être plus que les autres, une victime de ses redoutables cadets. Connaissant un peu les jumeaux désormais, je pouvais comprendre que l'attitude de leur frère soit en tous points opposée à la leur. S'ils volaient la baguette d'une pauvre innocente qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrée, j'imaginais aisément les tortures infligées à un frère qui n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'eux et qu'ils connaissaient donc depuis bien plus longtemps.

- Tu n'es pas encore rentré à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Ron se remplirent d'étoiles.

- Non, seulement l'année prochaine. Mais j'ai tellement hâte d'y être !

- Moi aussi je veux y aller ! plaida Ginny qui était toujours à mes côtés.

- Toi tu n'iras que l'année d'après, lui asséna son frère avec sévérité, aussitôt rappelé à l'ordre par une tape de Charlie à l'arrière de sa tête.

- Sois gentil avec ta sœur.

Désormais boudeur, Ron s'enfuit à son tour en direction de sa chambre, non sans avoir crié :

- De toute façon il n'y en a que pour elle ici !

La porte claqua et le silence se fit durant une bonne minute. Ginny prit alors son manteau et demanda la permission d'aller jouer dans le jardin. Précipitamment, Charlie lui dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle y aille seule et que nous allions l'accompagner. Je compris qu'il n'avait pas non plus gardé un bon souvenir de la veille. Cela n'aurait pas du m'amuser mais le voir dans tous ses états me fit sourire malgré moi. Il était étrangement affectueux avec ses frères et sœur malgré son côté bourru. Chaque aîné avait, à sa manière, un lien étroit avec les siens, et cette grande famille au premier abord effrayante était finalement beaucoup plus normale que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Il n'a jamais vraiment accepté sa place de petit dernier, m'avoua Charlie en suivant la petite fille. Il n'a qu'un an de plus que Ginny et il se sent exclu par-rapport à nous. Maman était si heureuse d'avoir une fille qu'elle l'a un peu oublié.

Le soleil d'avril était lumineux mais pas assez chaud pour ne pas me réjouir d'avoir mis un manteau épais. Soudain, j'eus l'illumination qui aurait d'ailleurs du me parcourir sitôt entrée au Terrier.

- Les jumeaux sont...

- Partis avec Bill en expédition, me rassura-t-il. Je crois qu'il voulait les fatiguer au maximum avant ta venue. Ou les fatiguer tout court afin d'éviter de les tuer, ajouta-t-il avec une bonhomie qui me fit frissonner.

Travailler avec les dragons semblaient lui avoir donné des réflexes de dresseur de fauves et je gageais qu'il considérait ses frères comme la plus dangereuse espèce existante.

Ginny s'amusait à suivre les trous des gnomes du jardin et j'avais l'impression un peu étrange d'être en train de surveiller ma fille en compagnie de mon mari. Cette image me fit légèrement rosir et je me tournai vers Charlie, comme pour guetter ces mêmes signes de gêne. Mais il paraissait attentif au moindre pas de sa sœur et prêt à bondir en cas d'altercation avec l'une de ces créatures.

- Je pense que ça lui passera, dis-je en parlant de Ron. Il se fera une nouvelle vie à Poudlard, comme nous tous.

Charlie sourit en se remémorant ses années de collège.

- Je suis d'accord. Maman et papa espère que tous les Weasley passeront par Gryffondor, pour le moment c'est bien parti.

Je devais avouer que chaque Weasley de ma connaissance avait fini chez les Lions. Même le si strict Percy n'avait pas rejoint les bancs des Serdaigle, sans que je sache trop comment. Ce qui signifiait que les jumeaux eux-mêmes arboraient les couleurs rouge et or, mais cela me paraissait plus légitime. Quoique Serpentard aurait pu leur convenir au niveau de la sournoiserie mais cette maison n'avait pas vraiment une bonne réputation.

- Est-ce que tu savais déjà où aller, avant ta première année ?

Je mis mes mains dans les poches, autant pour les protéger de la brise fraîche que pour me donner une contenance.

- Pas vraiment. Mon père était à Serdaigle et ma mère à Gryffondor, j'avais donc une chance sur deux. Mais je trouve que Poufsouffle n'a pas l'importance qu'elle mérite.

J'avais souvent été témoin des moqueries des autres élèves sur les "blaireaux" et je trouvais ça injuste : après tout, Poudlard n'était pas constitué que de deux grandes maisons et de deux sous-annexes.

Charlie parut surpris de ma verve mais ne dit rien. Sans doute était-il d'accord ou du moins n'avait-il rien de contraire à dire.

- Je me souviens de ton premier cours de vol, m'avoua-t-il alors en se détournant de l'image de Ginny en train de cueillir des fleurs à l'allure bizarre. Je crois que l'ancien capitaine avait un faible pour toi, pour vouloir te prendre dans l'équipe alors que tu n'avais même pas réussi à faire décoller ton balai.

Sa voix était un mélange d'amusement et d'autre chose que je ne parvins pas à déceler, mais je trouvais étrange qu'il me parle de cela et surtout comme ça, sans transition. Mais je choisis de ne pas relever et de prendre un ton badin de conversation.

- J'ai toujours eu le vertige et je crois qu'il l'avait bien senti - le balai, je veux dire, parce que le capitaine...

M'embourbant joyeusement dans mon discours je fus ravie et soulagée de voir arriver la petite fille qui me tendit un petit bouquet de fleurs.

- C'est pour moi ? Merci.

- Maman t'a pourtant dit de ne pas cueillir les fleurs du jardin, non ? la tança Charlie avec un regard sévère.

- Oui, je sais. c'est pour ça que je suis allée prendre les fleurs qui poussaient là-bas.

Elle nous désigna un endroit près d'une haie où poussaient en effet des plantes grimpantes avec d'énormes fleurs d'un doux mauve. Les yeux de Charlie s'agrandirent et il se tourna brusquement vers moi.

- Grant, ne touche pas...

Il s'interrompit en me voyant effleurer délicatement les pétales du bout des doigts et je le regardai, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me trompe peut-être, mais je crois que ce sont des fleurs d'Ellébore.

- D'Ellébore ?

Je n'avais jamais été très douée en Botanique. J'aimais les plantes et voir des fleurs colorées me réjouissaient, mais je n'avais pas le don pour les faire pousser et surtout les faire vivre suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elles puissent fleurir. Que ce soit pour les enfants ou les fleurs, dès qu'il s'agissait de veiller sur l'existence d'un être vivant je devenais pire qu'une Faucheuse.

- Ce n'est pas la plante que l'on rajoute au philtre de Paix ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit celle-là, elle est censée être vénéneuse.

Il vérifia pourtant que Ginny n'avait rien et s'apprêta à pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque soudain, une douleur me fit pousser un petit cri et lâcher le bouquet qui tomba au sol. Je vis mes mains se couvrir de cloques et me brûler atrocement.

- Elle est censée, et elle l'est, confirma Charlie en demandant à Ginny de rentrer à la maison. Viens, nous avons de quoi soigner ça.

Il tenta de me rassurer en m'expliquant que beaucoup de plantes prenaient leurs aises dans le jardin, surtout lorsque Molly, leur mère, n'était pas là pour s'en occuper. Tenir une maison et autant d'enfants ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps de s'adonner au jardinage.

De mes souvenirs, l'Ellébore n'était pas mortelle mais pouvait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences si les soins n'étaient pas apportés à temps. C'est donc d'un pas vif que je suivis Charlie jusqu'au terrier, où il grimpa les marches à toute vitesse pour aller chercher une boîte dans laquelle se trouvaient toutes sortes de baumes et pansements.

- Alors voyons, murmura-t-il en parcourant le contenu du regard.

Il semblait si sûr de son fait que je me détendis, assise sur le canapé et attendant ma future guérison. Mais une nouvelle brûlure me fit hoqueter de surprise.

- Pardon !

Il prit une nouvelle fiole et me versa quatre gouttes sur chaque main avec un air de concentration visible.

- J'ai plutôt l'habitude de soigner des animaux, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmurai-je en voyant la plaie rougir et commencer à se racornir en faisant dégonfler les cloques.

Autant dire que je prenais pour un compliment le fait qu'il se soit trompé de remède : s'il avait eu bon du première coup, cela aurait été le signe qu'il me prenait au mieux pour un dragon, au pire pour toute autre créature visqueuse et poilue dont peut-être il s'occupait. Je souffrais mais j'étais humaine, merci Merlin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de t'occuper de dragons ? lui demandai-je tandis qu'il s'occupait de me bander les mains avec une toile un peu rêche mais qui me soulagea pourtant.

Ou étaient-ce le contact de ses mains contre ma peau qui me donnaient cette impression de rugosité ? Tout en Charlie évoquait la robustesse et ses mains n'y faisaient pas exception. Je vis plusieurs brûlures sur ses paumes, encore mal guéries, et des cals sur ses doigts montrant qu'il pratiquait une activité de plein air dans des conditions parfois extrêmes. Je pris alors le temps de le détailler avec attention, chose qui ne m'étais pas arrivée depuis longtemps.

Si bon nombre des Weasley avaient les yeux bleus, chaque prunelle avait une couleur différente. Les yeux du petit Ron, par exemple, étaient comme un ciel sans nuage, d'un bleu vif et clair qui trahissait une nature optimiste et franche. Ceux de Charlie en revanche m'évoquaient la mer en pleine tempête. Il leva les yeux vers moi avec curiosité, semblant sentir mon regard que je détournai aussitôt. S'intéressant de nouveau à mon bandage, je pus de nouveau reprendre mon observation.

Me dépassant de quelques centimètres, il paraissait pourtant destiné à ne pas être le plus grand de la famille. Bill était mince et nerveux, d'une taille haute et souple qui lui donnait l'air d'un éternel adolescent. Qu'il était peut-être d'ailleurs, étant donné le malin plaisir qu'il prenait à faire enrager sa mère avec son style vestimentaire. Percy n'irait peut-être pas jusqu'à dépasser son frère aîné mais serait sans doute aussi grand, voire plus, que Charlie, et Ron augurait d'une carrure semblable. Seuls les jumeaux semblaient suivre le chemin de Charlie, plus petits et trapus.

Mais j'aimais cette force qui se dégageait de lui plus que chez n'importe qui d'autre et qui était d'ailleurs son atout majeur au Quidditch. Un attrapeur solide et, bien que plus lourd peut-être que la moyenne, ancré sur son balai sans que rien ne puisse l'en déloger. Brusquement, je secouai la tête. Je n'étais pas assez familière pour juger de ce qu'il était ou n'était pas. Je n'avais en tout et pour tout échangé avec lui que quelques paroles, supporté quelques matchs et partagé quelques projets de devoirs en binôme. L'illusion que je le connaissais plus que cela était ce qu'elle était : une illusion.

- Je me suis blessé pendant l'entraînement de recrutement.

Lui dire ça semblait lui coûter et je regrettais maintenant d'avoir avivé des souvenirs peut-être douloureux. Il gardait la tête baissée, faussement absorbé par le tissu qu'il maniait avec habileté.

- Le capitaine de l'équipe m'a proposé de remettre la période d'essai à plus tard mais... Je crois que j'ai pris cette blessure comme un signe que je n'étais pas fait pour ça.

- Mais tu étais l'un des piliers de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! lui rappelais-je avec force, me souvenant qu'ils avaient connu des jours difficiles et que Charlie avait réussi à changer ça.

Il haussa les épaules en rangeant les baumes et bandages dans la boîte.

- J'ai aimé jouer au Quidditch à Poudlard mais ne faire que ça, toute ma vie ? Je me suis demandé si cela n'allait pas tout simplement me détourner de ce sport, ou même ajouter une pression supplémentaire qui finirait également par me le rendre exécrable.

Charlie Weasley, jeune recrue prometteuse des Flèches d'Appleby. Je me souvenais bien des bruits qui couraient alors que nous venions de fêter nos diplômes fraîchement acquis. Une future étoile montante du Quidditch, attrapeur de génie, qui allait bientôt faire ses essais et participer peut-être à la prochaine Coupe du monde. Un sport qui devenait un fardeau, des victoires qui n'étaient plus de l'ordre de la célébration mais exigées comme un dû. Je compris alors ce que peut-être il n'avait pas voulu dire clairement mais qui transparaissait dans ses mots.

Il referma la boîte en un claquement sec, sans rien ajouter.

- Mais tu aimes t'occuper des dragons, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je doucement.

Son visage fut éclairé d'un bref sourire.

- Énormément.

Il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Il la garda un instant dans la sienne, songeur, sans peut-être se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

- Ce sont des créatures trop méconnues, et je me sens... plus libre, et en même temps content de devoir m'investir autant, parce qu'elles le méritent. Elles symbolisent pour moi quelque chose d'éternel et de vraiment magique. Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, même durant les entraînements.

Il prit alors conscience de la situation et me lâcha brusquement la main, se raclant la gore.

- Enfin, de toute façon j'imagine que tout le monde a dû se demander pourquoi je lâchais une carrière toute tracée pour aller me perdre en Roumanie, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus mesurée, presque sèche.

Préférant changer de sujet, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine afin de voir s'il était possible de faire quelque chose de mangeable pour les petits. Mais je compris vite que ni lui ni moi n'avions de talent pour la cuisine et une odeur pestilentielle ainsi qu'une âcre fumée noire envahirent la pièce sous nos yeux ébahis.

- Comment est-ce que l'on peut rater des toasts ? me demanda Charlie sans y croire.

- Je te retourne le compliment, ripostai-je. Tu as une baguette et tu n'arrives même pas à faire des crêpes correctement.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de nourrir les dragons avec du lait et des œufs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rétorqua-t-il avec hauteur en me jetant une poignée de farine au visage.

Choquée, je restai figée quelques secondes avant de lui retourner son attaque. Battant des paupières, ses yeux furent la seule touche de couleur sur le visage enfariné. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et il s'empressa d'aller d'essuyer à l'aide d'un torchon.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna-t-il.

- Un peu quand même, répondis-je honnêtement.

Il soupira et constata l'étendue des dégâts.

- J'imagine qu'ils se contenteront d'une pomme et d'un verre de lait s'ils ne veulent pas mourir d'une indigestion.

Je pris cependant l'une des crêpes à moitié crues de Charlie et l'observai attentivement.

- C'est peut-être mangeable.

- Grant je t'interdis de...

Trop tard, j'avais déjà fermé les yeux et pris courageusement une bouchée de la texture immonde. Mâchant posément ce qui ne ressemblait à aucune nourriture connue, je déglutis avec difficulté et le regardai.

- C'est infect.

Ses lèvres frémirent et je compris qu'il se retenait de rire. Prenant à son tour une crêpe, il l'enfourna tout entière dans sa bouche et, après une grimace de dégoût, en arriva à la même conclusion. Décrétant avec philosophie qu'il ne poursuivrait jamais de carrière dans la cuisine, il s'apprêtait à appeler ses frères lorsque la porte résonna de trois coups.

- Bill ? demandai-je.

- Il n'aurait pas frappé, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, n'attendant manifestement personne.

Oubliant qu'il avait encore de la farine plein les cheveux et de la pâte à crêpe sur les vêtements, il ouvrit la porte et je le suivis, me préparant à expliquer au visiteur inconnu pourquoi nous avions l'air de deux fous : je comptais sur mon allure respectable pour faire oublier l'état déplorable dans lequel nous avions mis la maison. Tirant la porte tandis que je me tenais à ses côtés, Charlie se retrouva nez à nez avec... Bill. Et les jumeaux. Et une détestable blonde que je reconnus comme étant...

- Jade, se présenta-t-elle en me tendant une main manucurée à la perfection. Ravie de faire votre... Oh, _Emelia_. Si je m'attendais à te trouver ici ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? ajouta-t-elle avec une horreur contenue mais perceptible dans la voix.

Fermant les yeux tandis que son babillage emplissait l'ancien silence apaisant de la maison, je me souvins de ma théorie de la veille.

Eh bien si, tout pouvait toujours être pire.


End file.
